Namjoon's Attention
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (NamJin) Namjoon menyukai semua sifat Seokjin, tapi ada satu yang dia benci; ketika Seokjin tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya. Oh, dan juga, Namjoon sangat membenci airmata Seokjin. #NamJin. A/N : MY FIRST NAMJIN FF WITH BTS CASTS!


**Namjoon's Attention**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _All BTS casts, and other casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

INI FF PERTAMA MANDA UNTUK NAMJIN COUPLE! A **romance** and **general** FF! Well, semoga FF pertama Manda ini nggak mengecewakan yaa!

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE!

Inspirasi dapet dari fmv di yutub!

.

.

"Yap! BTS segera bersiap ke atas panggung!"

Terdengar suara koordinator _backstage_ dari dekat panggung, menatap setiap 7 _namja_ yang tengah bersiap-siap. Wajah mereka terlihat cukup tegang, tapi beberapa masih sempat-sempatnya mengobrol.

"Ayo! Ini _comeback stage_ pertama kita untuk _Blood, Sweat, and Tears_! Lakukan yang terbaik untuk para _fans_!"

Sang _leader_ –Kim Namjoon–menatap kawan-kawan satu _band_ -nya dengan mantap. Mereka semua mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan Namjoon. Namjoon merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk melakukan _fighting slogan_.

" _BANGTANSONYEONDAN_!"

" _FIGHTING_!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan _fans_ dari luar yang mulai membahana, menyahuti nama BTS dengan begitu semangat. Namjoon menatap _namja_ di sampingnya yang tengah menangkup tangan, berdoa dengan khidmat.

"Amin."gumamnya iseng, ketika _namja_ itu selesai berdoa.

"Kau mendengar doaku?"tanya _namja_ itu, dan Namjoon hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak. Apa aku harus mendengarnya?"tanya Namjoon, dan _namja_ itu–Kim Seokjin, lawan bicaranya–hanya terkekeh.

"Aku berharap semoga tidak ada yang cedera."ucap Seokjin, menatap setiap member yang tengah bersiap naik panggung, menunggu instruksi koordinator _stage_.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."ucap Namjoon, disenyumi Seokjin.

"Aku tahu."

Namjoon tahu, di balik senyuman Seokjin, terlihat sekali bahwa _namja_ manis itu tengah gugup. Berniat untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, Namjoon bergeser mendekat dan langsung menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Eh?"

Seokjin menatap tangannya, kemudian menatap Namjoon. Namjoon terkekeh gemas, lalu memberikan _wink_ kecil. Seokjin terdiam, pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu tempat, hm?"ucap Seokjin, dengan mulut yang berusaha untuk menahan senyumannya.

"Biarin saja. Toh, aku tahu kalau kau takkan menolaknya, _hyung_."

BLUSH!

Oke, itu sangat _to the point_ dan Seokjin sangat menyadari bahwa saat ini wajahnya sudah merah semerah tomat. Dia menunduk malu, dan genggaman tangannya tanpa sadar mengerat. Namjoon tersenyum, dan ibu jari tangan kirinya–tangan yang menggenggam tangan Seokjin–berputar perlahan, mengusap tangan empunya lembut.

Oh, inilah yang dia maksud dengan _menghibur Seokjin_.

"Ayo, BTS masuk!"

Serentak dengan ucapan dari koordinator _backstage_ , para member BTS langsung masuk ke atas _stage_. Namjoon melepas genggaman tangannya, dan membiarkan Seokjin jalan terlebih dahulu untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Huft, semoga semua berjalan lancar."gumam Namjoon.

Dan kemudian, dia yang terakhir naik ke atas _stage_ , memastikan semua member sudah masuk.

Dan setelahnya, bisa kita dengar lagu _Blood, Sweat, and Tears_ yang menggema hebat di stasiun televisi tersebut, disertai dengan _fanchant_ dari para _fans_ yang bersorak semangat.

-XOXO-

" _ANNYEONGHASEYOOOO_!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Kurang dari sedetik setelah Jimin berteriak di _mic_ dan menyapa para _fans_ , teriakan _fans_ langsung menggema hebat–bisa-bisa meruntuhkan studio syuting tersebut. Member BTS membungkuk hormat pada para _fans_. Wajah mereka mungkin lelah, tapi tidak dengan batin mereka yang semangat karena _fans_ yang hadir.

"Kami sangat berterimakasih karena kalian sudah datang ke _pre-recording_ kami untuk _comeback stage_ pertama _Blood, Sweat, and Tears_. _KAMSAHAMNIDAAA_!"ucap Taehyung, dengan wajah yang sungguh serius– _he means it_.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Setelahnya, Taehyung mengoper _mic_ tersebut kepada Yoongi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kami melakukan yang terbaik untuk album ini, dan semoga kalian semua bisa menikmati lagu BTS dan kami akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk kalian!"pekik Yoongi, disambut oleh teriakan para _fans_.

Setelahnya, Yoongi mengoper _mic_ tersebut kepada Seokjin. Namun, dia berhenti dan menatap wajah Seokjin yang tampak tengah menahan tangis.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , kenapa?"tanya Jungkook, menyadari keterdiaman Yoongi.

Seluruh member dan _fans_ memusatkan mata pada Seokjin yang tengah menangis. Satu tangannya menutup mulut, satunya lagi bersidekap di depan dadanya. Dia menatap para _fans_ , sejurus kemudian tersenyum haru.

Tanpa kata-kata, dia membentuk _love sign_ besar dengan tangannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Melihat Seokjin yang menangis haru, Namjoon segera menghampirinya dan mendekapnya. Pekikan _fans_ semakin menggema. Seokjin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Namjoon, dan sang _leader_ mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Berikan _mic_ -nya padaku."ucap Namjoon pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menyerahkan _mic_ itu pada Namjoon. Masih dengan mendekap Seokjin, satu tangan Namjoon memegang _mic_. Dia mulai berbicara.

"Kami benar-benar berusaha keras dalam album ini, dan kami berharap agar para _fans_ bisa terus menyenangi karya kami. Seokjin _hyung_ beruntung memiliki _fans_ seperti kalian, dan semoga kita semua bisa terus seperti ini, menikmati lagu-lagu kami bersama."ucap Namjoon, dengan wajah yang sungguh serius.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah menjauhkan _mic_ -nya dari mulut, Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang masih dia dekap. Bisa terlihat bahwa pertahanan _namja_ manis itu benar-benar runtuh.

"Kau mau berbicara?"tanya Namjoon, diangguki Seokjin.

Seokjin meraih _mic_ itu, kemudian menatap para _fans_. Dia tersenyum di atas tangisnya, lalu mengarahkan _mic_ itu ke mulutnya. Bibirnya bergetar, tapi terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat ingin berbicara.

"Mendengar teriakan kalian.. membuatku terharu. Aku.. sedang bersedih, dan kalian.. berhasil menghiburku. _KAMSAHAMNIDA_! _SARANGHAEYOO_!"pekik Seokjin.

Para member BTS kaget mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Bersedih? Seokjin sedang punya masalah? Terlihat sekali bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui arti ucapan Seokjin. Para _fans_ juga tampak kaget, berteriak kencang dan mengucapkan satu kata.

" _ULJIMAA_! _ULJIMAA_!"

Seokjin menutup matanya dengan satu tangan, menangis lagi. Setelahnya, Namjoon langsung mendekatinya lagi dan mendekapnya. Kali ini, bukan hanya Namjoon, tapi seluruh member BTS pun ikut mendekap Seokjin.

Oh, andai saja mereka tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Seokjin..

-XOXO-

Seharian, Seokjin diam saja di dalam mobil. Dia duduk di kursi paling belakang, tertidur. Namjoon ada di sampingnya, membiarkan pundaknya menjadi sandaran kepala Seokjin. Keduanya berbagi _earphone,_ mendengarkan lagu bersama-sama.

Taehyung yang duduk di samping Namjoon pun mulai angkat suara.

"Namjoon _hyung_ tidak tahu soal masalah Seokjin _hyung_?"tanya Taehyun, digelengi Namjoon.

"Aku juga baru tahu. Dia tidak terlihat seperti punya masalah."jawab Namjoon, dengan nada pelan–tidak ingin Seokjin terbangun.

"Member lain tidak tahu, Yoongi _hyung_?"tanya Taehyun pada Yoongi yang duduk di depannya.

"Tidak. Jimin bahkan bertanya terus di _backstage_ soal itu. Kita sama sekali tidak tahu masalah apa yang menimpa Seokjin _hyung_."ucap Yoongi, diangguki Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin Namjoon _hyung_ bisa menanyakannya?"ucap Jungkook, memberi usul–dia duduk di sisi Jimin yang lain.

"Akan kucoba."

Namjoon menoleh pada Seokjin, yang masih tertidur. Mata itu sembab sehabis menangis, terpejam erat. Namjoon menyampirkan poni Seokjin yang berjatuhan. Setidaknya, _namja_ itu tidak mengalami hal buruk selama mengarungi mimpinya.

"Kau kenapa, Princess?"

-XOXO-

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di _dorm_ , dan satu persatu member keluar. Tinggallah Namjoon dan Seokjin, yang masih berada di belakang mobil. Namjoon meminta kepada manager untuk menyerahkan kunci mobil, takut-takut kalau mereka akan keluar lebih lama.

"Eungh.."

Namjoon menoleh, begitu mendengar lenguhan dari Seokjin yang sudah terbangun. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya, mengusapnya dengan satu tangan. Dia membukanya pelan, dan menyadari bahwa masih ada Namjoon di sampingnya. Mereka masih berada di mobil.

"Kau tidak turun?"tanya Seokjin, bingung.

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini? Tidak, terimakasih."ucap Namjoon, menyamankan dirinya di samping Seokjin.

Seokjin menarik nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namjoon benar-benar membenci senyuman Seokjin sekarang. Seakan-akan, _namja_ itu tidak memiliki masalah dan hidup bahagia.

"Kau mau mulai bercerita?"tanya Namjoon, memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Namjoon, atau dia bisa melihat raut wajah kaget Seokjin. Tapi, hanya sekilas, karena Seokjin langsung memamerkan senyumnya.

"Bercerita? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo, kita masuk. Member lain pasti sudah kelaparan."ucap Seokjin, baru saja akan meninggalkan kursinya.

GREP

"Ceritalah."

Seokjin terdiam dan menatap Namjoon, mendapati wajah seriusnya. Namjoon mengeluarkan aura _leader_ -nya sekarang, dan itu membuat Seokjin sedikit bergidik ngeri. Aura itu benar-benar tidak mau dibantah.

Aura yang mendominasi, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang suka dibantah.

"Kemarin, aku melakukan _medical check up_ sendirian ke klinik. Dokter menyatakan bahwa aku sakit."

Mendengarnya, membuat Namjoon kaget. Seokjin menatap Namjoon, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Dia menelan ludahnya gugup, kemudian kembali angkat bicara.

"Itulah mengapa aku berharap tidak ada yang cedera hari ini, karena aku takut aku cedera sendiri. Saat menari tadi, aku kesulitan bernafas dan nyaris tumbang, kalau saja aku tidak mendengar teriakan ARMY. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku hanya perlu istirahat."

Penjelasan Seokjin membuat dada Namjoon berdenyut nyeri. Dan _namja_ di depannya ini masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum, berharap Namjoon tidak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya. Apakah Seokjin lupa bahwa Namjoon bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah melupakan satu masalah?

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"tanya Namjoon, dengan nada agak menuntut.

"Aku tidak mau merusak _performance_ kita. Ini _comeback stage_ pertama _Blood, Sweat, and Tears_. Aku tidak mau merusaknya."ucap Seokjin, dengan nada agak bergetar.

Namjoon menaruh punggung tangannya pada kening Seokjin, bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang memanas. Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, kemudian segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari mobil itu. Seokjin terdiam, menatap Namjoon yang keluar lebih dulu.

"Hari ini kau tidur di kamarku. Ayo, keluar."

Seokjin terdiam mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Seokjin berjalan keluar dari mobil, dan Namjoon membantunya untuk turun. Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin erat, kemudian menuntunnya untuk berjalan masuk.

Belum sampai pintu masuk, Seokjin sudah memegangi lengan Namjoon. Namjoon bisa merasakan kedua tangan Seokjin yang agak bergetar.

"Namjoon _-ah_."gumam Seokjin, dengan mata agak terpejam.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Namjoon segera menempatkan tangannya pada pundak dan belakang lutut Seokjin. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, dia langsung mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_. Seokjin mendekap leher Namjoon erat, matanya terpejam.

Sesampainya di dalam _dorm_ , member lain langsung menatap ke arah Seokjin yang terlihat lemas. Namjoon berjalan langsung ke arah kamarnya, memasukinya.

"Namjoon _hyung_?"gumam Jungkook, kaget menatap sang _leader_ yang memasuki kamar mereka.

"Hari ini kau tidur dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Seokjin _hyung_ tidur di sini."ucap Namjoon, memberi perintah.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Jungkook langsung mengangguk dan mengambil satu gulingnya. Setelahnya, dia langsung berjalan ke luar kamar, menemui member lain.

Namjoon menempatkan Seokjin di atas kasurnya, perlahan dan dengan lembut. Nafas _namja_ itu pelan, dan terasa panas di pipi Namjoon. Namjoon membenarkan posisi tidur Seokjin, tak lupa melepas sepatunya.

"Harusnya hari ini kau tak usah ikut _perform_."gumam Namjoon, namun tak terdengar Seokjin.

Namjoon langsung bangun, kemudian berjalan ke arah lemarinya untuk mengambil baju tipis dan celana longgar. Ia berjalan ke arah Seokjin, kemudian menarik pelan baju _namja_ itu. Rasa-rasanya, Namjoon jadi tidak tega. Dia bisa merasakan kulit putih Seokjin yang panas akibat demam.

Setelah mengganti baju dan celana Seokjin, Namjoon segera membawa pakaian tersebut keluar. Di luar, dia disambut member lain yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana Seokjin _hyung_?"tanya Jimin, khawatir sekali.

"Dia perlu istirahat. Besok dia tidak akan ikut kita promosi _Blood, Sweat, and Tears_ di radio. Kalau dia ikut, bisa-bisa dia tumbang."ucap Namjoon, terdengar sekali bahwa dia sangat sedih.

"Aku sudah memberitahu manager _hyung_. Dia bilang kalau manager menyerahkan keputusannya pada Namjoon _hyung_ , dan kalau Seokjin _hyung_ tidak bisa ikut promosi, maka Namjoon _hyung_ harus konfirmasi ke manager _hyung_."jelas Taehyung, diangguki Namjoon.

"Oke. Nanti aku sampaikan. Terimakasih, kawan-kawan."ucap Namjoon, diangguki mereka semua.

"Ayo, kita tidur. Besok kita masih ada jadwal promosi."ucap Yoongi.

Para member segera berjalan ke kamar masing-masing, kecuali Namjoon yang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan membuat bubur.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

Seokjin menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Namjoon yang berjalan sambil membawa nampan. Namjoon duduk di pinggir kasur, menatap Seokjin dengan sangat khawatir.

"Kau membuat semua orang khawatir hari ini."ucap Namjoon, membuat Seokjin sedikit murung.

" _Mianhae_."gumam Seokjin, membuat Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka pasti mengerti. Ini, aku bawakan bubur. Kau harus makan."

Seokjin menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Namjoon duduk di sampingnya–ikut bersandar pada kepala kasur. Namjoon meraih bubur yang ia bawa, kemudian menyendokkannya sekali dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Seokjin.

"Aaaaaaaaa..."ucap Namjoon, dan Seokjin membuka mulutnya.

Seokjin mengecap rasa bubur itu, kemudian menelannya. Rasanya agak aneh, tapi hangat dan membuat perut Seokjin nyaman. Namjoon kembali menyuapinya beberapa kali, sampai mangkuknya nyaris habis.

"Kenyang."gumam Seokjin, setelah menelan bubur itu.

"Oke."

Namjoon menaruh mangkuk bersisa itu, kemudian meraih segelas teh manis dan memberikannya pada Seokjin. Seokjin menerimanya, kemudian meminumnya pelan-pelan. _Well_ , sepertinya Seokjin dehidrasi–sampai-sampai isi gelas itu tinggal setengahnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"tanya Namjoon, diangguki Seokjin pelan.

" _Gomawoyo_."ucap Seokjin, disenyumi Namjoon.

"Lain kali jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, kau harus memberitahu member lain, minimal aku. Aku benar-benar khawatir, kau tahu?"ucap Namjoon, membuat Seokjin menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

Namjoon mendekap pinggang Seokjin, kemudian mengecup pelipis _namja_ cantik itu. Seokjin mendekap tangan Namjoon yang mendekapnya, memejamkan matanya. Dia sungguh menikmati perhatian Namjoon padanya, dan dia suka.

"Besok kau tak usah ikut promosi ke radio, oke? Lusa kita ada _perform_ , dan kau harus sudah sembuh agar bisa tampil lagi."ucap Namjoon, diangguki Seokjin.

"Aku akan istirahat total besok."ucap Seokjin.

Namjoon dan Seokjin merendahkan tubuh mereka, membaringkannya di atas kasur. Seokjin menaruh kepalanya di atas lengan kiri Namjoon, menjadikannya bantal. Namjoon mendekap Seokjin, menepuk punggungnya lembut. Seokjin mendekap pinggang Namjoon, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher kiri Namjoon.

"Sudah lama semenjak kita tidur seperti ini."gumam Seokjin, membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

"Ya, karena kita semua sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan BTS. Aku bersyukur kau sakit, jadi aku bisa tidur seperti ini denganmu."ucap Namjoon, membuat Seokjin terkekeh ringan.

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Dia tidur di kamar Yoongi?"ucap Seokjin, diangguki Namjoon.

"Aku mengusirnya. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggumu. Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia meminta untuk tidur sekamar dengan Taehyung."ucap Namjoon, membuat Seokjin kembali terkekeh.

"Ada-ada saja."

Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin yang dekat dengannya, bisa merasakan tatapannya terkunci oleh kedua mata indah itu. Seokjin tersenyum lembut, membuat Namjoon benar-benar bersyukur bahwa BTS memiliki _namja_ seperti seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Tidurlah. Aku di sini."ucap Namjoon, membuat Seokjin mengangguk patuh.

"Selamat malam, Namjoon."

"Selamat malam, Princess."

 **THE END**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA INI ABSURD BANGET DEMIAPA. Oke, Manda tau ini cuman iseng-iseng aja, dan Manda seneng banget karena di sini Namjoon perhatian banget sama Seokjin.

LIKE SRSLY MEREKA UNYU BANGET KALO BENERAN KAYAK BEGINI ARGH

Oke deh sip! Mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE**?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
